


I'll stay with you, no matter how long it'll be

by The_fiery_topknot



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cuddles, Drabble, F/F, prompt, shadow weaver's still a bitch, they're teenagers in the horde
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26653855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_fiery_topknot/pseuds/The_fiery_topknot
Summary: Adora fell silent for a couple of minutes, only to chime back up with another question. “Do you wanna talk about it?” Catra shook her head no.Another pause.“Was it Shadow Weaver?” Adora tentatively asked, knowing she was on risky ground. Catra let out a small hiss in response, and Adora decided not to push it any farther.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 34





	I'll stay with you, no matter how long it'll be

**Author's Note:**

> This is a cuddle prompt for a discord challenge, I made a month ago and never uploaded it! It's very short, only 480 words, and just a fun drabble I wrote earlier.

Catra came flying across the hall, running on all fours. “Watch where you’re going!” a voice snapped at her. Catra let out a small hiss as she kept running. She was too mindless, not paying attention to her surroundings in the least, that is, until she ran headfirst into a wall. Er, Adora. She knelt down to help Catra, who fell on her butt.   
“Hey, kitty, what’re you doing?” Adora looked concerned, as Catra already had a forming bruise on her face and a small cut on her lip.   
Catra cried and took her head in her hands, hiding her face from Adora. She whimpered and Adora promptly sat down to comfort her friend.   
“Adora! Leave me alone.” Catra mumbled.   
“No”, she heard. Catra whipped her head up, confused as she thought she heard Adora say no to her.  
Seizing her chance, Adora scooped her up and bridal-carried Catra down the hall to their bunkroom. “Let’s get you cleaned up.” They walked in silence, as a few other cadets looked at the two curiously, but a couple of sharp glances from Adora quieted the others. 

Adora wordlessly took her to the bunkers and sat Catra down on the cot. 

“Stay there, I’m going to grab a washcloth”, she ordered. Catra didn’t feel like complaining or protesting, for once. Adora rushed back within ten seconds, slightly out of breath. She grabbed a water canteen and a bottle of painkillers and sat down with her friend. 

“Sit.” Adora playfully said, nudging the girl into her lap. Catra didn’t want to admit it, but she secretly enjoyed it whenever Adora would take care of her. The cat-girl climbed into the blonde’s lap and got situated. As soon as Adora pressed the cold washcloth to Catra’s head, she let out a tiny moan of satisfaction and started to purr. 

“Does that help, kitty?” Adora asked with concern on her face. Catra nonverbally replies with a small nod and a twitch of her tail that meant she was content. 

Adora fell silent for a couple of minutes, only to chime back up with another question. “Do you wanna talk about it?” Catra shook her head no. 

Another pause. 

“Was it Shadow Weaver?” Adora tentatively asked, knowing she was on risky ground. Catra let out a small hiss in response, and Adora decided not to push it any farther. 

“Do you wanna stay here?”

“Yeah.” Catra’s voice suddenly became much smaller and normal and curled up into Adora. The other girl leaned into Adora’s chest and purred again; this time seemingly involuntary. Adora smiled lightly as her friend laid in her arms. They were wrapped up in a close hug-like position, and Adora loved it. 

Catra’s tail curled softly across her body and landed on Adora’s left wrist. It was a display of trust, love, and that Catra felt safe with Adora like she was protected. She never wanted to leave.


End file.
